Gran Juego Animé
by Akarui Hoshi 23
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando dos otakus muy locas se aburren? crean un juego juego con sus animes favoritos Solo para divertirse Y Competir entre ellas ¿Cuales son esos animes? Shugo Chara Mirai Niki Naruto ¿Que pasara cuando estos animes de categorías diferentes se
1. el sierre magico

Dos otakus aburridas estaban sentadas en sillón viendo t.v

Akarui: que aburrido son las vacaciones mas aburridas

Akemi: porque no vemos animes?

Akarui: porque no ya vimos todos

Akemi: que lástima que los animes no son reales -desanimada-

Akarui: quien dise que no son reales?

Akemi: que quieres desir con eso? -con intriga-

Akurui: telo contare ...todo paso asé un año estaba buscando cosas en el ático y encontré una caja que desia " la puerta a tu destino"

Yo la abrí con una llave que encontré muy serca de la caja

Dentro avía una un papel y un sierre

El papel decía como se utilizaba el sierre

Levantalo  
Di sierre mágico abrete mientras lo abres  
Entra y abre la puerta a tu destino  
Akemi: y que paso

Akarui: bueno... Hise todo lo que salia entre dentro de sierre y vi millones de puertas ...y note algo en ellas salían lon símbolos de varios animes

Akemi: y luego

Akarui: telo dejare en resumen abrí lapuerta en que avía 4 huevos charas conoci a Hinamori Amu nos hisimos buenas amigas me la pase viajando de mundo en mundo con Amu de Shugo Chara ; Yuno de Mirai Niki y hinata de Naruto . Nos hicimos buenas amigas y al empezar el colegio deje de ir.

Akemi: y crees que te creeré eso?

Akarui: es la verdad

Akemi: donde esta el cierre?

Akarui: en mi avitacion

Akemi: traela

Akarui: ok - subo y traigo-

Akemi: abrelo

Akarui: ok ...Sierre mágico abrete - mientras lo abro-

Akemi: wow

Akarui: te lo dije

Akemi: sabes lo que significa

Akarui: que?

Akemi: talves encontramos la puerta a nuestra dibercion

Akarui: creo que ya se a que te refieres y lo que nesecitamos es ir al mundo de zero no tsukaima y robar o "tomar prestadas unas baritas mágicas"

Akemi: si y luego secuestramos a kuroko

Akarui: no secuestráremos a kuroko

Akemi: porque no :'(

Akarui: porque si ... Bueno aver zero no tsukaima esta ... Aquí - mientras la traigo al estilo Monster inc- si esta es

Akemi: bueno esta es entonces entremos

Akarui: ok

Entramos y...

Akemi: porque luces diferente ... Por que lusco diferente ...en que momento me cambie

Akarui: eso pasa cuando cambias de mundo

Akemi: melo uvieras dicho antes

Akarui: pero esto fue mas divertido

Akemi: mala

Akarui: okey buskemos una tienda de varitas

Akemi: bes una

Akarui: si y adivina que no nesesitamos robarla porke el dinero también combinó

Akemi: enserio siiiiii

En la tienda

Señor: en que puedo ayudarlas señoritas

Akarui: cuales son sus mejores baritas

señor: estas son la última versión y la mejores hay en 5 colores blanco, rojo, azul, negro y morado

Akemi: yo kiero roja

Akarui: y yo una morada

Señor : aquí tienen

Akarui: tome -le doy el dinero- esto es suficiente

Señor: si gracias

Fuera del mundo

Akarui: y lo que que falta es un mundo

Akemi: y como conseguimos eso

Akarui: fácil el mundo cero

Akemi: el mundo cero?

Akarui: en ese mundo no hay nada es un mundo básico

Akemi: entonces bamos... 


	2. el mundo cero

Encuentro la puerta estaba con unas sinta amriyas que desian no pasar

Mundo cero

Akemi: se ve peligroso

Akarui: no te alteres no pasa nada

Akemi: que no me altere pero si

Akarui : e entrado millones de beses

Akemi: aja

Dentro de del mundo cero se veiq con un desierto pero todo rojo cómo un mundo sin vida

Akarui: empesemos - levato mi barita y digo- naturaleza

Y todo se vuelve como una pradera con flores

Akemi: que lindo yo sigo - levanto mi barita y digo- residencia

Akarui: ya estas entendiendo

Akemi: es la mejor casa

Akarui: no casa mancion

Akemi: atraer los personajes

Akarui: porque es el mas guapo - levantó mi barita y digo- ikuto de shugo chara

Ikuto: estaba en París y que ago con ustedes y quienes son

Akarui: la que sigue te lo dirá y apuesto que te dará gusto verla , porque es muy genial trae a (simplemente todos los que traiga tengo que usar mi varita) amu de shugo chara

Amu: pero que ago aquí yo estaba el jandin y ahora un momento Akurui...ikuto ...akaruiiiiiiiii ovio que esta es una de tus locuras

Akarui: bueno si

Amu: te extrañe tanto

Akarui: yo también , ella es mi mejor amiga akemi

Akemi: hola perdón por traerte sin avisar pero akarui

Amu: no te preocupes estoy acostumbrada

Ikuto: parese que estoy demás

Akarui: asta ignorado es lindo...bueno akemi tu trae otro

Akemi:por que sin ella no abría muerte aparece yuno de Mirai niki

Yuno: ah? Yo estaba con yuki

Akarui: relajante yuno aora lo traemos

Yuno: okey akarui ...hola amu

Amu: hola. Yuno a quien mataste hoy

Yuno: a nadie por suerte nadie se le acerco yuki

Akarui: que bueno ella es mi amiga akemi y descuida a eya no le gusta yuki

Yuno: okey

Akemi: yo traigo a yuki porque sin el yuno enloquecería aparece yuki de mirai niki

Yuki: que ago aki ... Yuno tu desapareciste

Yuno: te explicó al rato

Yuki : okey

Akarui: porque es la chica de la cual todos son fans aparece hinata de naruto

Hinata:que-e-e ago a-a-aki ...akarui... Yuno... Amu

Akarui : hola ... Te extrañe

Yunoamu : yo igual

Akarui: ella es mi amiga akemi

Akemi: mucho gusto... Que tal si la seguimos con todo shugo chara

Ikuto : ablando de charas donde esta yoru

Akarui: los traigo último no te preocupes...aver ...por Que un secreto que algunos saben y otros no aparese nagihiko de shugo chara.

Nagihiko : que ago aqui yo yo yo amu tu desapareciste y yo yo

Akarui: dejemos este teatro por que odia al anterior que apareció aperecer rima de shugo chara

Rima: amuuuuuuuuuuuu porqué me dejaste

Amu: lo ciento

Akemi: por que solo por un error a una persona acuso de traidor aparece

Tadase de shugo chara

Tadase:donde estoy ... Ikuto-nisan

Ikuto:tadase deja de abrazarme ya no eres un niño

Akarui: que lindo esena de hermanos

Ikuto: el no es mi hermano

Akarui: mas parese hermana jajaja

Tadase: oye quequieres desir con eso

Akarui: siempre quise saber si la palabra con " p"esta prohibida que pasa

Si te digo que eres una princesa

Tadase:- cambio de carácter- como te atreves a llamarme con un nombre tan indigno como ese y todavia de mujer yo soy un rey plebeya aora arrodill...- no pudo acabar porqué akarui le dio buen golpe en la cabeza- auch

Akarui: para que se te quite lo imbécil y no buelvas a gritarme...

 **Bueno es todo por hoy**


End file.
